


Falling

by dreamingjewel



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingjewel/pseuds/dreamingjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas falls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed and all mistakes are mine

Thomas was at a loss. Maybe it was the unseasonably humid day or perhaps it was the refreshing taste of the Elderflower cocktail Peter insisted on making, no that wasn’t correct, Peter had made a point of—well--actually sharing with him. 

Thomas had found himself on the receiving end of the brightest smile, when he’d acquiesced to his apprentice’s request to partake in the bittersweet concoction.  
The smile held so much warmth, and if Thomas were not mistaken a bit of mischief. 

When had Thomas’s feelings moved beyond those of a master for his apprentice? Objectively Thomas understood Peter was quite the handsome lad, a more than slightly precocious student, and over time had become a reliable and steadfast companion. 

Friendship-- true friendship had eluded Thomas for so long, with the exception of Molly, that he felt slightly blindsided . He’d certainly cultivated a few acquaintances, and had no problem acquiring a partner for an evening or two. All very easy, all very superficial, nothing to hold onto and it quite suited him, yet here he sat in his library, Peter across from him, a light breeze cutting through the thick air, and the distinct feeling of unease mixed with anticipation settled in Thomas’s chest. 

So, loneliness and absurd desire were going to be his undoing, then.

Thomas reached out and was caught.


End file.
